


Welcome to Night Vale, Kevin

by thundercaya



Series: Exterminator!Steve [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Background Relationships, Double Dating, Honesty is the best policy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin makes the trip to Night Vale, but Steve's not the only person he wants to spend time with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Night Vale, Kevin

Stella sat on the couch playing a rhythm game on her 3DS. Between challenges, she glanced up to watch her father pacing the kitchen and living room, repositioning random objects minute distances.

"The house is perfect, Dad," she called. "The house is always perfect. Even your ugly car is perfect. I can't believe you put those hubcaps on after you told me you'd talk to him."

"I _did_ talk to him," Steve defended. "He told me I was being ridiculous and he was right."

"I could've told you that," Stella shrugged.

"Well... thank you for not."

"Any time, Dad."

The doorbell rang and Steve looked panicked. "That's him. He's here." He straightened his hair and went to the door, answering it to find Kevin glancing down at his feet on the welcome mat. Kevin looked up, and as their eyes met a wave of excitement ran through Steve. He hadn't dared to dream that Kevin would ever visit _him_. "Hello, Kevin," he said.

Kevin grinned broadly. "Hello, Steve! It's so wonderful to be here."

Steve led Kevin inside. "Stella's right there. Say hello, Stella."

"Hello, Stella," Stella said, not looking up.

"Stella," Steve scolded.

Stella looked up and smiled. "Hello, Kevin."

"It's so nice to see you, Stella," Kevin said, as always, unoffended.

"How was your drive?" Steve asked. "Do you need to pee?" He grimaced and Kevin laughed.

"Yes, actually. And can you have a glass of water ready for me when I come out?"

"Yes," Steve said. "Of course. It's right over there."

"Chill pill, Dad," Stella said. "Take one."

"Right," Steve muttered, hurrying to get Kevin's water. When Kevin returned, Steve presented him with two glasses. "I wasn't sure if you wanted ice or not so I got you one of each."

Kevin laughed, a bemused smile on his face. "Steve my dearest, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm sorry," Steve said, blushing. "I'm just really happy you're here, and I don't remember the last time I had company." His tone became deathly serious. "I literally don't remember it. It was right before they wiped my memory and dumped me outside your town, and wow I've never been so happy not to have contact with my family so I don't have to explain to them how you and I met."

"Really?" Kevin said. "Everyone I've told thinks it's a great story."

***

Bella came by to pick up Stella for the weekend.  Steve could only hope that the two would actually spend time together, but he suspected that Bella would just give the kid the run of the apartment and continue to do whatever it was she normally did.

"You really do look like Cecil," Bella commented to Kevin while Steve loaded Stella's things into her car. There was a bit of an argument about whether the PS3 could just be put on the seat or needed to be wrapped in a blanket and secured with a seatbelt. "Though I don't have to hear your voice every day, so you're infinitely more tolerable."

"That's very sweet of you to say, though we'll have to agree to disagree about Cecil. I think his voice is just lovely."

"Well, there's no accounting for taste," Bella said. "You _are_ dating Steven, after all."

"Whatever you think of my taste, I think Steve's is exquisite. You're absolutely radiant."

"Sweetheart, if you don't stop talking I'll have to take back the 'infinitely' part."

"Understood."

***

"Is Bella immune to charisma?" Kevin asked as the car pulled out of the driveway.

Steve looked like a switch had been flipped in his head. "That would explain literally everything." He turned sharply toward the house. "Well, come on. I haven't shown you the bedroom."

***

Kevin moaned as he rocked into Steve's fist, his own hand wrapped around Steve's arousal, frantically stroking.

"Steve! Oh, my dearest darling Steve!"

"Yeah," Steve urged. "Fuck, come on Kevin, I want to hear you. I--" He faltered, both in speech and in movement, his face falling with his sudden realization. "Shit," he said, letting go of Kevin and moving out of his reach as he sat back. His eyes were glued to the window above his headboard. "I'm not the only one who can hear you."

Kevin let out a small whine at the loss of contact. "What?" he panted, tipping his head back to follow Steve's gaze. "Oh, right. Your windows." He sat up. "You didn't always have them soundproofed, though, right? I mean, this wouldn't be the first time they could hear you."

"No," Steve admitted, rubbing his temples. "But I got used to a certain amount of privacy."

"Well, it doesn't bother me," Kevin offered. "...But judging by your waning erection, it bothers you."

"Kevin!" Steve exclaimed, shooting a glance toward the window again, mortified.

"Sorry," Kevin said, ducking his head. "Listen, if you'd rather not--"

"No, no, I definitely rather _would_ ," Steve assured. They'd already taken so much from him. He wasn't going to let them take this, too. "I just... need a minute."

"Take all the time you need," Kevin said. He pressed a kiss to Steve's temple then laid him back on the bed. "When you're ready, I promise I'll make you forget that anyone is listening."

For the most part, Steve tried not to think much about those first few times that he and Kevin had slept together, Kevin under the influence of the Strex drug, himself with memory loss and shades of Stockholm Syndrome. However, when he did, what struck him was how much more appealing sex was now that Kevin had his full range of facial expressions, including many nuanced smiles. At this precise moment, Kevin's smile was nothing if not alluring.

"Minute's up," Steve said.

***

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Kevin asked, stretching across Steve's bed.

Steve scanned his body, wanting to touch him, but too worn out--and sore, honestly--to move just yet. "I was thinking dinner."

"Well, of _course_ we're having _dinner_ ," Kevin said. "But what are we gonna _do_?"

"I didn't really plan anything," Steve admitted. "I wasn't even sure they'd let you in, so I didn't want to get ahead of myself."

"Well, I'm here now," Kevin said, propping himself up on his side. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, there's mini golf," Steve said. "And bowling. And--"

"Oh!" Kevin interjected. "Didn't you say there's karaoke?"

"We can't do karaoke. We might run into Cecil."

"We could have a sing-off!" Kevin exclaimed, sitting up.

"No."

"Rap battle?"

"N...no...."

"Some sort of non-competitive double-date activity?"

Steve sat up then, gingerly, giving a groan as he did so. "Okay, Cheshire Cat, I understand where you're coming from, and I get how it could seem fun in theory, but...."

"But what?" Kevin prompted.

Steve sighed, taking Kevin's hands in his. "Kevin... darling.... Cecil doesn't like us."

"I don't think that's true," Kevin said. "He just doesn't know me yet. And as for you, didn't he go all the way to Desert Bluffs to rescue you? _And_ when you were dying of the flu he tried to help you. "

"That one doesn't count," Steve said. "I don't remember it."

"You're the one who told me about it."

"Hearsay. That's one of the memories that didn't come back."

"Well, I still think he must like you at least a little. Grudges can be put on, especially ones that are old and comfortable."

"Well... I guess I can text Carlos and ask him."

"Thank you, Steve!" Kevin said, wrapping his arms around him. He grabbed Steve's phone off the nightstand and handed it over, grinning eagerly. Steve forced a smile back and hoped Carlos wouldn't reply.

_Kevin wants to double date._

_\--You mean date his double or...?_

_That's not funny._

_\--It's a bit funny._

_Maybe. But you know what I mean._

_\--I don't see why not._

_You don't see why not._

_\--You don't want to do it?_

_I just don't think it's a good idea._

_\--I'll talk to Cecil if that's what you're worried about._

_Of course that's what I'm worried about._

_\--I'll take care of it. Just control yourself._

_What._

_\--I mean don't provoke him just because you know he'll behave._

_I wasn't going to do that._

_\--I believe you hadn't thought of it, but I think when you did you would've been all over it._

_Yeah all right._

_\--I'll talk to Cecil and get back to you._

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked when Steve set his phone down. "You look upset."

Steve really needed to work on controlling his expression while texting.

"I'm fine," he said. "Carlos'll get back to me, but it looks like we're on."

"What are we gonna do? Don't say dinner."

"Well, I _was_  thinking just dinner," Steve admitted. "To start. And if it happens to go well, we can add something on."

"Why are you so convinced it won't go well?"

"It's not that I think it won't. It's just... even the possibility that.... Look, you're here and I want you to enjoy yourself. I don't want him to say anything to you that's going to upset you."

"I'm pretty resilient," Kevin reminded.

"I know," Steve said. "But I don't want you putting up with his shit. You shouldn't have to."

"All right, just dinner," Kevin agreed. "But if we do decide to do something after, _can_ we do karaoke? It doesn't have to be competitive."

"It definitely would be. And Stella would be upset if we all did karaoke without her."

"So you're saying next time?" Kevin asked with a pleading grin.

"I might be saying next time."

"Oh, how about dancing?" Kevin suggested.

"There aren't any good night clubs in Night Vale," Steve dismissed."Also, you've probably noticed, but I'm white. Not only that, but I'm a white man. I'm a forty-one-year-old white man, and you may think those are endearing qualities now, but if you saw me dance you just might change your mind."

"You're hilarious, dearest."

"I'm being dead serious."

Kevin wrapped himself around Steve, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder. "What's it like in your universe where nothing is funny?"

Steve started to protest, then changed his mind. "Tense."

***

When Steve and Kevin arrived at the restaurant, Carlos and Cecil were already there, the former quietly scolding the latter.

Carlos spotted them and stood up. "Hey guys! Great to see you. You must be Kevin."

"I am," Kevin said brightly. "And since you don't look like me, you must be Perfect Carlos. What a pleasure to meet you! And take no offense, Carlos, but it's an even greater pleasure to meet _you_ , Cecil. Properly, of course."

"Admittedly it's already better than last time," Cecil muttered.

Kevin grinned. "Glad to hear it! I wonder, could I get a hug?"

Cecil shrank back. "If it's all right, I'd rather not."

"That's fine, friend. Maybe later." They took their seats. "You know, when Steve first came to Desert Bluffs, I gave _him_ what I thought was a hug, too, and he was too polite to correct me!"

Steve's face turned a deep red, and Cecil and Carlos exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"I'm fucking starving, let's order something," Steve said, ducking behind his menu.

***

Kevin had a surprisingly easy time picking something that sounded edible for his first time eating out in Night Vale. Carlos did an admirable job keeping the conversation going while also steering it away from any talk of town rivalry. Steve mostly stayed out of it, fiddling with his glass, the fact that he had to drive the only thing keeping him from downing it _and_ Kevin's. He did start to relax as, with no casualties to speak of, the meal began to wind down.

"Oh, Cecil," Kevin said. "I completely forgot. I know it was from Stella, but thank you so much for the autograph."

Steve sat up stiffly. So much for that.

"Oh...." Cecil said, averting his gaze. Carlos looked between Cecil and Steve, confused. "You got that. I'm, uh.... I'm sorry about what I wrote. It was a joke."

"Why are you sorry, friend?" Kevin asked.

Steve shook his head quickly and Cecil stiffened.

"N-no reason."

Having caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, Kevin looked from Cecil to Steve, then back to Cecil. He put on a sweet smile.

"Remind me, Cecil, what did you write, exactly?"

"Oh, uh..." Cecil cleared his throat. "I don't remember _exactly_."

"The gist, then."

Cecil looked at Steve, who was quite pale now.

"Oh. Um. Merry Christmas? T-to my double?"

Kevin's expression turned hard. He pushed his chair back and stood.

"Kevin--" Steve began, moving to stand as well.

"Sit down, Steve," Kevin snapped before storming off.

"Shit," Steve muttered, and he almost followed anyway.

"Wait," Carlos said. "I'll go." He hurried after Kevin.

Steve's color came back and then some as he turned a glare on Cecil. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't think you'd let her _give_ it to him!" Cecil defended.

"I didn't even know what she was giving him until she _gave it to him_."

"I thought she'd show it to you to check what I wrote!"

"Well, she thinks rather highly of you, for whatever reason. I'm sure she just assumed you wouldn't use her Christmas present _to her father's boyfriend_ to pull some asshole move!"

"You need to understand that he tried to kill me."

" _You_ need to understand that that's _not_ what he thought he was doing."

"All right, so he was strangle-happy and now he's not. Good for him. But why do I have to be friends with him?"

"Christ, you could've declined! I was hoping you would!"

"I'm only here because Carlos wanted me to be. If you didn't want me to come you shouldn't have invited us!"

"I'm _terribly_ sorry that my boyfriend thinks you're a cool person and wanted to hang out with you. He asked me to invite you, so I did."

"And I'm sure you let him think you were just _thrilled_ at the idea," Cecil hissed.

"No. He knows exactly how I feel about it. I don't _do_ that anymore."

Cecil deflated. " Oh. Well... good. It was a stupid thing to do."

"I know," Steve sighed, rubbing his temple. "You're right. You were always right about that."

For a moment Cecil didn't respond. It wasn't the first time Steve had admitted fault, but doing so in a situation where Cecil should have been the one apologizing put just a bit more weight behind it.

"...You really like him, huh?" he said finally.

"He gave me hubcaps for Christmas and they're on my car," Steve said with an upturned palm. "Does that sound like 'like' to you?"

"He gave those to you? I thought they were the ones Bella put on."

"You think I'd do something just because my ex-wife told me to?"

Cecil hesitated. "What about your ex-boyfriend?"

Steve worked his jaw and took a deep breath. "...If he's being reasonable."

"Okay, good," Cecil said, moving to stand up. "Stay here."

"What?"

"So the waiter doesn't think we're skipping out on the check," he explained before trotting away. "Have an apology ready!"

"Of course I--!" Steve began, but Cecil was already gone. "Of course I was gonna apologize," he muttered to himself.

***

Kevin didn't have keys to Steve's car, so he merely sat on the hood, arms crossed tightly in front of him, glaring into the night. Carlos stood a short distance away, shifting his weight anxiously, not sure what else to do after a few failed attempts to coax Kevin into conversation. He glanced at the door when Cecil came out then jogged over.

"He won't talk to me," Carlos said.

"He'll talk to me," Cecil assured. "Get back inside before they apply a Steve Carlsberg tax to our check."

Carlos did what he was told and Cecil approached the car. There were no words to describe his utter disgust for the tan Corolla, but the hubcaps did help. Cecil hopped up to sit beside Kevin.

"Are you mad at me or are you mad at him?" Cecil opened.

Kevin's hard expression fell away and he slumped his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings," Cecil said. "I guess that doesn't change that I did, though, so I'm sorry. If you're mad at him, don't be. I put him on the spot and he made the best choice he could at the time. He didn't want you to get your feelings hurt, and he didn't want to make Stella feel bad."

Kevin looked over at Cecil. "Oh. I didn't even consider that he might have done it for her."

"Well, sure," Cecil shrugged. "She thought she was getting you something nice. How would she feel if she hurt your feelings instead?"

"I... guess it wouldn't have been a very nice Christmas," Kevin admitted.

"There, see? So why don't you come on back and let him apologize?"

"All right," Kevin agreed.  "But... could you tell me? What you really wrote?"

Cecil averted his gaze. "Oh, you don't want to hear that."

"It's been on the wall in my studio for weeks. I think I have the right to know."

Cecil cleared his throat. "'Fuck off, loser.' More or less. It's not a perfect translation."

Kevin nearly scoffed. "Is that all? I thought it was something awful."

"You-- Oh. Like what?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly say," Kevin said. "You'd be insulted that I thought you capable of such words."

"O-okay," Cecil said. "So, uh, what did Steve tell you I wrote?"

"'From one handsome fellow to another.'"

Cecil snickered. "All right, once I find something legal to write with I'll set you up with a new one that says that. Ready to go back in?"

***

Kevin paused in the doorway when he saw Carlos sitting next to Steve, a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing?" Kevin asked.

"No, not really," Cecil said distantly, preoccupied with trying to push back his instinctual anger at Steve and Carlos touching.

"Don't you just want to be the meat in that sandwich?"

"What?" Cecil asked, snapping back to attention.

"What?" Kevin echoed, innocently, already making his way back to the table.

Cecil shook his head and followed.

"Hey," Kevin said.

Steve looked up. "Kevin, I--

"I want to go home."

Steve first looked crestfallen, then concerned. "The sand sharks--" he began.

"I mean your home," Kevin clarified quickly.

"Oh. Well, all right." Steve reached for his wallet, but Carlos touched his arm.

"We've got it," he said. "You guys can get the next one."

***

They didn't speak until they got in the car.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Steve said. "And that your trip was ruined."

"It's not ruined," Kevin said. "I came to spend time with you, and here we are. And I understand _why_ you lied, but try to understand why I wish you hadn't. I put that picture up in my workplace. Sure, not a lot of people in Desert Bluffs can read modified Sumerian because we don't teach it in school like you do here, but what if someone came in who could? That would be humiliating. I know you didn't want to say anything in front of Stella, but you could've talked to me later, like you did about the hubcaps and the Christmas music."

"You're right," Steve said. "And again, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm still so awful at this."

"You don't like making people feel uncomfortable," Kevin said, a hand on Steve's knee. "That's not a _bad_ thing. But if it's something that's not going to go away, it's better just to be honest about it."

"I know," Steve said. "I mean, if it might help a lot of people or keep someone out of danger I don't care _who_ I piss off, but if it's personal I have trouble seeing it as the same kind of thing."

"Well, if Cecil thought you were worth vouching for, _he_ must think you've improved at least a tiny bit, and given what you've told me about the two of you, that probably means you've improved a lot. I think you'll keep getting better. I trust you."

"About that," Steve said, scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze. "There's something else I haven't been entirely honest about."

Kevin furrowed his brow, concerned. "Steve?"

Steve went red. "When I didn't correct you about the hugging it's not because I was too polite. It was because I liked it."

"Oh," Kevin said. His eyebrows lifted. " _Oh. Well_."

"I know it's kind of--"

"I wish I'd known _that_ ," Kevin went on. "Well, the night is young."

"It... sure fucking is," Steve said, eagerly starting the car. He just hoped whoever might be listening now wasn't the same someone who'd be listening at home.


End file.
